Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Tập 19 Chương 2
Chương 2: Bữa tối trên đảo Ipia “Biển cả!” “Được rồi! Trước tiên, chúng ta hãy bắt đầu xây dựng nền tảng.” Những thủy thủ tập sự ở trên đảo Ipia thốt lên. Họ chặt cây để làm một chiếc bè chịu được sóng gió. Nhưng có một cảnh báo cho các thủy thủ Ipia đang hăm hăm hở hở! Để lấy được gỗ thì phải khá vất vả. Đầu tiên bạn phải vào những khu rừng tận trên núi và tự chặt cây. Sau đó bạn phải kéo gỗ xuống núi để làm bè. “Một khi bạn có kỹ năng câu cá, bạn chỉ cần ăn bất cứ thứ gì bạn câu được. Sau này, tôi sẽ giương buồm đi tới những vùng biển xa xôi.” Nhưng nhiều thủy thủ lại có ý tưởng khác. “Trên đảo này từng có hải tặc. Nếu mình tìm được kho báu của chúng thì…fufufu.” “Nếu bạn muốn la liếm kiếm chác được nhiều thì hãy ra biển.” “Nếu bạn muốn mạo hiểm, hãy ra biển.” Lính mới! Đầu tiên rất nhiều người rời đi trên những chiếc thuyền cùi bắp làm từ những khúc gỗ buộc với nhau bằng dây leo rừng. Họ dùng một mảnh áo vải làm buồm và bắt đầu chuyến phiêu lưu. Có rất nhiều tên khắc trên cột cờ. Có rất nhiều tên khắc trên mạn thuyền. Hãng vận tải hàng đầu Ipia. Vận chuyển liên bang Lục địa Versailles. Tập đoàn Chateau de Balleroy Ocean Peace. Những chiếc bè mang những cái tên tràn đầy khát vọng. Surka thở dài. “Hòn đảo thực sự tràn đầy sức sống.” Cô ngắm nhìn biển trong khi ngồi trong quán trọ và uống cam vắt. Zephyr ngồi cạnh cô, nhìn những cô gái xung quanh. Ngay cả khi anh muốn dừng lại, đôi mắt anh vẫn đảo liên hồi một cách vô thức. “Đây là một địa điểm lý tưởng với bầu không khí tốt lành.” Anh không để sót một người phụ nữ nào trong bán kính 100 m. ‘Hmm, đùi cô ta hơi lớn so với cơ thể. Tóc cắt ngang vai. Tư thế của cô ấy chứng tỏ đã trải qua huấn luyện quân sự và có thể đá cao (1 đòn karate). Chốt lại cô ta đã cố gắng tập luyện để phát triển thân hình nhỏ nhắn ấy.’ Một phân tích sâu sắc về phụ nữ. ‘Nó chứng tỏ cô ta đang cô đơn.’ Rất dễ để anh trở thành bạn hay người tình. Mua đồ uống cho một cô gái cô đơn và…bản năng tự nhiên sẽ giải quyết phần còn lại. Sau đó rất dễ đăng ký kết bạn và mời họ đi ăn tối. Nhưng Zephyr vẫn ngồi tại chỗ. Anh phát bệnh với những cô gái dễ dãi có thể xã giao chỉ bằng một hai câu nói. Anh muốn một người đồng hành thật sự. Rất nhiều cô gái yêu anh vì vẻ điển trai, học vấn, gia cảnh và tiền tài. Anh có đồ hiệu, xe hơi nước ngoài, thẻ hội viên của những khách sạn hàng đầu và những chiếc đồng hồ xa xỉ. Anh quá mệt mỏi khi dùng tài sản để mua cảm tình. Anh cảm thấy bản thân là một thứ hàng giả mạo và người ta cố gắng thân thiện với anh vì gia tài. Nếu con tim không rung động, thì tất cả đều là vô nghĩa. ‘Mình có thể xoa dịu nỗi cô đơn của họ một lúc nhưng không phải là mãi mãi.’ Zephyr muốn gặp người con gái mà anh thật sự yêu. Còn gì hạnh phúc hơn là được ở bên cạnh người mình yêu thương? Dĩ nhiên là không rồi. Tuy nhiên bạn không thể phán xét một người mà không hiểu gì về họ. ‘Mình nên làm gì đây.’ Ở một mình cũng tốt nhưng đi chung thành cặp nghe hấp dẫn hơn. Liệu chỉ đơn giản là dành thời gian bên nhau thì sẽ làm cho họ trở nên thân thiết hơn? Kể cả lúc chìm đắm trong dòng suy nghĩ mông lung, anh vẫn dán mắt vào phụ nữ. “Đằng kia à? Cô ta trông cũng được nhưng cái cổ thì đang tự chuyển động, chậc.” Zephyr thì thầm một mình. “Vì thế nên vô ích thôi.” Hwaryeong cùng với Maylon và Romuna chỉ ngồi nhìn. Họ uống soda và chẳng quan tâm đến xung quanh. Mùa hè trên̉ đảo Ipia! Đó là nơi lãng mạn nhất trong Royal Road. **** Weed ra khơi trên một con thuyền nhỏ. Xung quanh cậu là những chiếc thuyền bằng thùng nhựa với một cây cờ. “Họ thật sự đặt rất nhiều niềm tin vào mấy cái bè đó.” Cậu cảm thông với những tân binh bởi vì chiếc thuyền của cậu cũng chỉ nhỉnh hơn bè một tẹo. Đó là thuyền vỏ cây kiểu Hàn! Cậu cảm thấy có thể hạ gục cả một con Kraken (bạch tuộc khổng lồ) bằng nó. Cậu đã lấy tên của sinh vật biển huyền thoại đặt cho nó. Đó là chiếc thuyền đầu tiên mà cậu đóng. Tàu ma có thể hoạt động một cách suôn sẻ sau khi cậu đạt được kỹ năng Ship Sailing Sơ cấp level 7. Con tàu ma quá lớn với level Ship sailing hiện giờ của cậu, nên mỗi khi cậu cố gắng lái thì con tàu lại đi chệch hướng . Để tăng kỹ năng, cậu cần một con thuyền nhỏ hơn nên thuyền vỏ cây một chỗ ngồi là một lựa chọn sáng suốt. ______ Độ thuần thục kỹ năng Sailing gia tăng ______ Thậm chí chỉ cần lênh đênh trên biển cũng gia tăng kỹ năng. Weed tăng kỹ năng Sailing lên đến lv 3 bằng cách chèo xung quanh đảo và ngắm cảnh. Khi lên level kỹ năng, cậu ngày một giỏi hơn và nhanh hơn, đồng thời tác động từ sóng cũng giảm đi. Chèo thuyền vỏ cây không cần quá nhiều kỹ năng. Cậu bắt đầu quay trở về một trong những bến cảng đảo Ipia. ______ Do đã đi biển một thời gian dài, độ thuần thục tăng 13%. Kỹ năng Sailing đạt Sơ cấp lv 4. Tăng độ chính xác 2%. Khả năng gặp phải thời tiết xấu giảm 5%. Endurance tăng 15%. ______ Kỹ năng Sailing lv 4 “Kỹ năng này tăng nhanh thật.” Weed ngạc nhiên. Tốc độ gia tăng của nó nhanh hơn nhiều so với Sculpting và những kỹ năng sản xuất. Kỹ năng tăng nhanh trong thời gian ngắn nhưng Weed không bao giờ muốn trở thành thủy thủ. “Mình thử làm đắm thuyền xem kỹ năng có tăng nhanh hơn không.” Cậu nhìn về phía rặng san hô và chèo cật lực. Khi độ bền của thuyền giảm xuống 0 thì dùng kỹ năng sửa chữa tàu để sửa lại. Những nhánh cây và dây đứt buộc chằng chịt quanh thuyền. Cậu câu cá ăn và uống nước từ những cơn mưa, sau chuyến đi dài quanh đảo, chiếc thuyền nhỏ tơi tả có thể vỡ thành từng mảnh bất cứ lúc nào. Phải mất một lúc lâu Weed mới trở về cảng. _____ Thuyền của Deorol đã bị chìm. Trừ 35 Fame. Mất 4 thùng rong biển. _____ Cậu có thể đóng một con thuyền khác. Mất một con thuyền vỏ cây thì chẳng đáng gì. Tuy nhiên đó không phải là thứ tân binh nào cũng có. “Giờ với kỹ năng Sailing lv 4, mình đã có thể lái tàu tốc độ cao.” Sẽ rất vui nếu luyện tập khả năng đi biển và trở thành một thủy thủ vĩ đại. Giờ cậu có thể mua một con tàu tốt, thuê thủy thủ đoàn và tiến vào đại hải trình tìm kiếm One Piece. Một giấc mơ hấp dẫn. Nhưng nghiệp thủy thủ của Weed kết thúc tại đây. Cậu chỉ tận hưởng một kỳ nghỉ ngắn trên đảo Ipia. Và để cho em gái cậu có một vài ngày vui vẻ. Tuy nhiên, đại dương thật sự hấp dẫn. Nhiều loại cá sinh sống trong những vùng nước khác nhau. Mặt nước trong đến mức có thể nhìn thấy đàn cá tung tăng bơi lội. San hô và cá tạo thành một vẻ đẹp bí ẩn và rực rỡ. Nếu bạn chịu khó đi nhiều, bạn sẽ khám phá ra những hòn đảo hoang sơ không dấu chân người. Thương mại trên biển là một hình thức kinh doanh rất lời mà người ta lại bỏ qua. Trong hầu hết tuyến đường mua bán, bạn có thể kiếm được cả đống tiền chỉ với một chuyến đi. Họ có thể kiếm thêm bằng việc chở người. Đi bằng tàu quanh lục địa nhanh hơn đường bộ. Có một câu nói ở Versailles: “Những người đầu tiên đặt chân đến là những nhà thám hiểm vạm vỡ, tiếp sau đó là những Merchant.” Không có nơi nào trên lục địa Versailles mà không có Merchant. Thế lực của họ luân chuyển một khối lượng hàng hóa khổng lồ xuyên lục địa không phải là thứ có thể phớt lờ. Những Merchant năng động trên biển có lợi thế khi họ rất quen thuộc với kỹ năng Sailing. “Không có Guild nào có thể đứng vững khi không có sự hỗ trợ của Merchant.” Thay vì cùng đi với Weed đến Guild Marine, Hwaryeong và những người khác đến quán trọ khi họ nghe nói có nhiệm vụ liên quan đến Zahab. Các nhiệm vụ liên quan đến giáo hội Matallost, và các nhiệm vụ liên quan đến đế chế Niflheim. Đảo Ipia thu hút rất nhiều du khách với loại bia đặc sản và tiệc nướng ngoài trời. Nhưng Weed có lý do khác khi đến đây. Cậu muốn thu thập thông tin liên quan đến nhiệm vụ đế chế Niflheim. Đảo Ipia là một khu nghỉ mát lớn nhưng cũng đồng thời là một cảng biển quan trọng. Mỗi bến cảng đều có quán trọ và những nữ hầu bàn có thông tin quan trọng. Để thu thập được tin, bạn cần phải “chiếm giữ” họ. Cuộc cạnh tranh để nhận được sự đối đãi đặc biệt của các nàng hầu bàn diễn ra rất gay gắt. “Có được Tàu ma cũng vô nghĩa nếu mình không có được chút thông tin nào.” **** Đảo hải tặc Croix nằm cạnh đảo Ipia . Xung quanh là những chiếc thuyền nhỏ của những nhóm Warrior và Priest vừa hoàn thành nhiệm vụ trở về. “Tôi hy vọng chúng ta không gặp quá nhiều rắc rối.” “Không có gì, rất vui khi được trò chuyện cùng anh.” “Shank, đây là 3 đồng vàng của anh.” (hở, Shank trong One Piece à, có lẽ nào có Lù) Croix là một khu vực nguy hiểm vì một phía là pháo đài hải tặc kiên cố, phần còn lại đầy rẫy quái vật. Chỉ có những người level 340 hoặc cao hơn mới có thể vào và sống sót trở ra. Trên một dải đất tuy nhỏ hẹp nhưng an toàn, những người chơi tìm người lập nhóm để săn và thám hiểm Croix. Tuy nhiên, 7 con tàu lớn với vẻ ngoài đáng sợ vừa cập bến Croix. Đó là hạm đội của hải tặc Deoreol. Một hải tặc một mắt, một tay, một chân đang giữ một túi tiền và có một lá cờ rất lớn. “Kẻ địch tấn công!” Đám cướp biển trên đảo nhanh chóng phản ứng. Tiếng chuông báo động và tiếng tù và báo hiệu tình trạng khẩn cấp. Những người chơi đang chuẩn bị đi săn thì ngồi xuống tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. “Ta nên làm gì đây?” “Đợi lũ ngốc ấy chết.” Không có người nào đủ điên để tấn công đảo Croix. Đây là nơi tập trung của những tên hải tặc tàn bạo nhất. Chỉ với việc có thể đi săn trên hòn đảo này cũng khiến những người chơi phải tự hào. “Lũ khốn ngu ngốc.” Những người chơi cười nhạo trong lúc cướp biển trên đảo dàn hàng sẵn sàng chiến đấu. Con tàu tấn công vẫn chạy thẳng, không hề có ý định đổi hướng. Geomchi3 ngồi trên ghế thuyền trưởng, trong khi đó thuyền phó Nickey đang lái tàu. Nickey kính cẩn cúi đầu. “Thưa Thuyền trưởng tạm quyền, nếu cứ giữ tốc độ này chúng ta sẽ va vào bờ. Ngài có muốn giảm tốc độ lại không?” Geomchi3 lắc đầu. “Tiến thẳng với vận tốc tối đa!” “Vâng, thưa thuyền trưởng.” Tàu lướt hết tốc lực và đâm vào một cồn cát. Hải tặc trên đảo Croix chờ đợi con tàu ma vào bờ với những thanh gươm và dây móc trên tay. “Uwaaah.” Từ lỗ hỏng bên sườn tàu, các Geomchi nhào ra. Một cuộc đổ bộ trên hòn đảo hải tặc Croix đã bắt đầu. **** Có hơn 20 quán rượu trên bến cảng đảo Ipia. Tuy còn nhiều khu nghỉ dưỡng tiếng tăm nhưng đối với những thủy thủ vừa trở về từ một chuyến hải trình dài, họ muốn nghỉ ngơi và xua đi mệt nhọc với bia ở nơi tập trung quen thuộc. Đó là những quán trọ gần bến cảng và bãi biển cho phép mặc đồ bơi. Thủy thủ thường đến nơi này vì bầu không khí yên tĩnh. Hwaryeong hẹn gặp nhau tại một quán có tên là “Thiếu nữ đợi chờ trên bến cảng”. “Đây là bia và rong biển khô của anh. Xin hãy tính tiền đằng kia.” Weed đặt món và ngồi tại quầy nơi có tiếng nhạc du dương. “Không khí không tệ. Zephyr và những người khác vẫn chưa đến.” Weed móc một mẩu rong biển dính trên hàm răng mục rữa bằng những ngón tay xương xẩu. Biến thành Undead thì vẫn có thể cảm nhận mùi vị. Bình thường một bộ xương thì chẳng cảm nhận được gì nhiều, nhưng do hiệu ứng của Sculpture Shapeshifting, cậu vẫn cảm thấy đầy đủ như cơ thể thật, và vẫn còn một số lợi thế của cơ thể con người. Khi mới học kỹ năng Sculpture Shapehifting , cậu hoàn toàn không rõ liệu những đặc trưng có bị biến mất hay không, nhưng giờ vẫn có thể thưởng thức hương vị. Vừa uống bia, Weed vừa lắng nghe những cuộc trò chuyện. “Tôi rất vui khi chúng ta đến đảo Ipia. Năm sau, tôi sẽ quay lại đây.” “Vậy năm sau hãy mời Oze và những người khác.” “Nhóm của Palowin đã theo hạm đội Berwick vào hầm ngục rồi. Họ hoàn thành một nhiệm vụ lớn và nhận được rất nhiều fame.” “Nếu mang pho mát đến vương quốc Brent bán, cậu sẽ kiếm được cả đống tiền.” “… Cậu nghĩ vậy à?” “Thông tin từ nguồn tin nhỏ. Nhưng tôi nghĩ đó là một cơ hội lớn.” Người chơi từ đủ mọi class và các Merchant trò chuyện một cách tự do. Chỉ cần nghe cũng có ích và có thể nhận được sự giúp đỡ. Nếu không có bí mật để chia sẻ thì nghe ban nhạc trình diễn. Trả tiền cho đồ uống để nhận lại thông tin cũng là lẽ thường. Weed nghe trộm được nhiều cuộc trao đổi của những người khác ở giữa quán trọ khi khoác trên người một cái áo choàng. Sau 10 phút do thám, cậu nghe được. “Nhưng mỗi lần tôi đến Morata, Lãnh Chúa đều bận rộn. Ước gì được gặp mặt anh ta.” Mọi người nghe thấy và bắt đầu bàn luận. “Nhận nhiệm vụ điêu khắc ở đâu?” “Chiến thần Weed, giáo hội Matallost… Cậu có nghĩ là anh ta chỉ chia sẻ với những người đã giúp giải cứu giáo hội không?” “Tôi nghe nói rằng những ai từng làm điều đó sẽ được gia nhập, nhưng họ không có đặc quyền, do đó ai cũng có thể tham gia” “Đó là trải nghiệm tốt dành cho những người thuộc class chiến đấu, có được những kinh nghiệm dễ dàng từ một nhiệm vụ hiếm khi được chia sẻ.” “Hàng trăm người cùng làm nhiệm vụ chung, nghe có vẻ hay đấy.” Weed bất chợt vươn rộng đôi vai đầy xương xẩu. Những người chơi đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Matallost rất háo hức được tham gia nhiệm vụ tiếp theo. Trong Royal Road, không dễ dàng để được tham gia một chuỗi nhiệm vụ lớn, đó thật sự là một trải nghiệm đầy hưng phấn. “Khả năng kiếm tiền của Lãnh Chúa Morata thật vô đối. Công việc kinh doanh của anh ta vượt trội hơn rất nhiều so với những Merchant khác.” “Ồ, mà cậu có nghe về buổi biểu diễn tối nay của Hairen Benti chưa?” Họ nhanh chóng đổi đề tài. Trong lúc uống, không nên nói nhiều về Lãnh Chúa của những vùng đất khác. “Cậu đây nói đến buổi trình diễn ở quảng trường trung tâm à?” “Cuối cùng nó cũng diễn ra tại đó à? Thế nào cũng rất đông người đến xem.” “Nó là một buổi diễn tuyệt vời.” Hairen Benti là một nữ Bard. Nhảy múa và ca hát ở Morata đã đem đến cho cô rất nhiều tiếng tăm. Bard có nhiều cơ hội hơn vì lượng tiền đầu tư dồi dào vào lĩnh vực văn hóa. Nhiều bài hát ngợi ca Morata xuất hiện khắp lục địa Versailles. Morata là nơi đầy rẫy những Adventurer và là trung tâm của một nền kinh tế bùng nổ. Những câu chuyện về Morata lan rộng đến đảo Ipia xa xôi phương Bắc là bằng chứng cho sự phát triển vượt bậc của nó. Mỗi khi nhiệm vụ của Weed được trình chiếu, các quán rượu đều xôn xao. “Tiểu nhị, đằng này!” Weed gọi một trong những nhân viên. “Vâng, thưa quý khách?” Một nữ phục vụ cột tóc đuôi gà bước đến. “Những nhạc công đằng kia đang gọi tôi. Tôi có thể tính tiền ngay cho ngài được không?” “Không, không, lấy thêm cho tôi 2 phần rong biển nữa. Tôi sẽ thanh toán sau.” “Xì, vâng thưa ngài.” Cậu phớt lờ thái độ tồi tệ của nữ phục vụ. Đây là những gì xảy ra nếu bạn có danh tiếng xấu. Vừa vô danh vừa là Undead nên dù cậu có uống 4 lần cũng vẫn bị đối xử lạnh nhạt. “Cám ơn.” Weed nhận phần rong biển và bước đến chỗ nữ chiêu đãi viên. Nước từ chiếc áo choàng nhàu nát của cậu để lại một vệt dài trên sàn. “Cô có thích những bức tượng không?” Weed cố gắng kết thân với những nữ nhân viên dưới sự theo dõi của những người chơi khác. Đây là một quán bar ven biển, việc xây dựng một mối quan hệ tốt đẹp với những nữ phục vụ có thể dẫn đến những đầu mối quan trọng của nhiệm vụ. Những người khác tỏ ra đồng cảm với cậu trong lúc theo dõi phục vụ sẽ nói ra những thông tin gì. “Tên tôi là Delia, không phải là “cô” và tôi ghét tượng!” Từ chối thẳng thừng! Ngay cả tạc một kiệt tác, cậu cũng không mất nhiều công sức thế này. Sẽ mất một thời gian dài để thu thập thông tin nếu cứ tiếp tục làm quen theo cách này. Nhưng cậu không bỏ cuộc vì đã có kinh nghiệm xây dựng mối quan hệ để ăn trưa cùng người hướng dẫn và lấy đi những củ khoai lang quý báu của già làng Morata. Weed gõ ngón tay xương xẩu xuống bàn và nói nhẹ nhàng. “Cô rất xinh đẹp.” “Nghe lời khen từ một bộ xương không làm tôi vui chút nào.” “Mẫu đàn ông của cô là gì?” “Tôi thích những người tóc ngắn và ghét những kẻ trọc đầu.” Nỗi đau đớn của một bộ xương! Ngoại hình tàn bạo với một mắt của cậu bị Delia chê thậm tệ. ‘Một bộ xương thì không đẹp à?’ Nó không sành điệu hay sao? Thế quái nào mà vẻ ngoài của cậu lại không tuyệt vời? Cậu không bao giờ hiểu được sở thích của phụ nữ. Được rồi, phần sọ vỡ của cậu thì có thể không duyên dáng mấy. Từ lúc bề ngoài của cậu đã thoát khỏi hiệu ứng thu hút phụ nữ từ Orc Karichwi, Weed quyết định đổi phương án khác. ‘Quà tặng.’ Cách nhanh nhất để mua cảm tình từ các nữ nhân viên! Tuy nhiên, tình cảm có được từ quà tặng không kéo dài lâu. Nếu món quà không hợp, tình cảm lập tức giảm sút. ‘Và sau đó bạn sẽ tiếc của.’ Weed quyết định hỏi trực tiếp. “Cô thích những câu chuyện như thế nào?” “Hmm.. tôi thích nghe những chuyến phiêu lưu trên biển nhưng một bộ xương thì chẳng có gì thú vị để kể.” Weed nghĩ về một chuyến phiêu lưu trên biển và những khu vực xung quanh. “Được rồi, tôi sẽ kể cho cô một câu chuyện hấp dẫn.” “Chỉ phí thời gian thôi.” “Một lần nọ, tôi có nghe một Adventurer vương quốc Rosenheim.” Một câu chuyện phiêu lưu để thu hút các nữ phục vụ viên, gây ấn tượng với nhân viên và khiến quán bar trở nên tưng bừng hơn. *Kkiruru!* Khi cậu bắt đầu kể, một con chim bằng vàng bay đến đậu trên vai cậu. Golden Bird gương đôi mắt ngọc bích nhìn Delia. Một thân hình xinh xắn với một chiếc vương miện kim cương. Con Golden Bird cho thấy khả năng căn thời gian rất chuẩn. Những người khách nhìn Golden Bird với ánh mắt đầy ngạc nhiên, họ chưa từng nghe về một sinh vật như thế . “Chú chim bí ẩn này là do ngài nuôi à?” “Uhm.” ______ Độ thân mật với Delia, nhân viên của quán “Thiếu nữ đợi chờ trên cảng” tăng lên một chút. _____ “Tôi có thể chạm vào nó không?” “Cứ tự nhiên.” Khi được chạm mà chẳng mất gì, thì cứ tha hồ mà sờ soạng. Delia nhẹ nhàng chạm một ngón tay bên cạnh Golden Bird. “Tôi không biết có một loại chim như thế tồn tại. Ngài chắc hẳn phải là một Adventurer vĩ đại.” _____ Độ thân mật với Delia, nhân viên quán “Thiếu nữ đợi chờ ở cảng” gia tăng. _____ Sự thân mật gia tăng rõ rệt. Nếu bạn bỏ qua một cơ hội gia tăng tình cảm, bạn chắc chắn sẽ hối hận. Kể cả sau này gặp phải vận rủi trên lục địa Versailles, bây giờ cậu đang mơ ước được phiêu lưu trên biển cả Cậu đã có một con tàu cỡ vừa nên không cần lo lắng về những sự cố nhỏ nhặt. Tai nạn luôn song hành với Tàu ma. Không kể hết những lần nước cuốn, gió dữ, rong biển cuốn vào tàu khi đi qua bãi đá ngầm và cả thủy thủ đoàn bẩn thỉu cùng những người đồng hành sẵn sàng phi thẳng vào miệng quái vật. Lý do duy nhất cậu vượt biển là bởi vì sự chỉ dẫn của Golden Bird. Weed sẵn sàng bắt cóc con chim bằng giọng điệu ngọt ngào. Bầu không khí đều quay quanh cậu và tràn ngập sự mong mỏi. “Golden Bird đang hướng về đâu thế?” “Không may là tôi cũng không biết. Tuy nhiên tôi chắc chắn có liên quan đến sự sụp đổ của đế chế Niflheim. Cô đã từng nghe về nó chưa?” “Đế chế Niflheim à? Chủ đề đó tồn tại đã lâu, nhưng tôi không biết gì về nó. Nhưng nếu nói đến biển Bắc, ngài nên tìm ông North T, ông ấy sinh sống trên biển Bắc. Ngài nên đến nói chuyện với ông ta.” “Tôi có thể tìm gặp ông ta ở đâu?” “Ông ấy sống gần phía Đông đảo Imperial Villa. Ban ngày ông ta luôn ngồi trước nhà.” Weed cảm thấy một sự hứa hẹn. Đôi khi một manh mối nhỏ nhất cũng dẫn đến những sự kiện to lớn. Có khả năng Delia không biết gì về đế chế Niflheim. Tuy nhiên, cậu cũng không mất tiền mua thông tin. Weed vươn vai. “Mình gặp may rồi!” *Kkiruru* Golden Bird cùng cười với Weed. Tác phẩm do những bậc thầy điêu khắc giống như Hoàng đế tạo ra thật sự rất độc đáo. ‘Những sinh vật được tạo ra từ tượng giống nhóc này thật sự đặc biệt. Nó thông minh hơn nhiều so với cái đám mình tạo ra.’ Weed nghĩ đến những nhược điểm của loài chim. ‘Ngoại hình xinh đẹp và đôi cánh bắt mắt nhưng đôi chân không thuận tiện để viết, ăn và chở đồ.’ Trong lúc Weed nghĩ về học thuyết ăn và chở đồ, Zephyr xuất hiện với một chiếc cần câu. “Sư huynh, anh đến sớm thế.” Những bạn đồng hành với cậu đã chia nhau thăm thú đảo Ipia, nhưng còn Zephyr thì dành thời gian tại quán rượu. “Chào mừng ngài trở lại.” Delia mừng rỡ. “Thật tuyệt vời, ngài bắt được con cá to quá!” Một trong những túi đồ của Zephyr nhét đầy những loại cá quý hiếm. “Đối với một thợ câu như tôi, đây chỉ là trò trẻ con.” “Em chưa bao giờ thấy một con cá Sunfish lớn đến như thế.” Những nữ phục vụ vây quanh Zephyr! “Đây là quế Ganhan phải không? Tôi sẽ đãi cậu một món nhậu nếu bán thứ này cho tôi” “Đây là rong biển loại tốt, vẩy và bột ngọc trai để bào chế thuốc.” “Ngài thợ câu, hãy ngồi đây. Ngài có muốn hỏi gì hoặc cần gì không ạ?” Sự hấp dẫn của Zephyr đối với những nữ hầu bàn bùng nổ. ‘Tên này… hắn thậm chí không cần gọi rong biển.’ “Ngài có tìm được bí mật nào không?” “Quế.” Trong lúc đó, Yurin dùng kỹ năng dịch chuyển. “Ồ Yurin, anh rất thích dùng quế.” Yurin xuất hiện một cách đột ngột. “Uh huh, quả là một hệ thống hay.” Anh không hỏi lý do tại sao cô xuất hiện. Bỗng dưng anh cảm thấy mây mù phủ đầy cuộc đời mình. **** Đêm trăng ở đảo Ipia, nhóm bạn uống bia và tán chuyện. Hwaryeong háo hức kể về những chuyến lưu diễn nước ngoài. “Lần đầu mình nhìn thấy tháp Effecl là khi mình 16 tuổi.” “Tháp Eiffel… là cái tòa tháp bằng thép của Pháp phải không?” “Weed, cậu thấy nó lúc nào vậy?” “Lúc mình đi nghỉ hè. Cậu có muốn thấy ảnh chụp không? Mình còn có những tấm hình du lịch khác nữa.” Pháp, Italia, Hà lan, Đức, Anh. Giờ Weed có thể trò chuyện với Hwaryeong. “Cảm giác du lịch nước ngoài thật sự rất khác biệt.” “Mình chỉ đi chung với nhóm nhạc thôi. Chuyến lưu diễn ở Anh tuy ngắn nhưng rất vui.” Hwaryeong chỉ đến những thành phố lớn vì cô cần khoảng không gian rộng để trình diễn nên cô không thấy nhiều phong cảnh miền quê. Nhắc lại những kỷ niệm xưa lúc cô còn trong ban nhạc làm Hwaryeong muốn khóc. “Chúng ta đi bây giờ được chứ?” Mặt Bellot ửng đỏ . Đôi mắt Mapan nhìn xa xăm như đang chờ đợi điều gì đó và gật đầu lấy lệnh. Cậu đang giữ một bộ bài được thiết kế tinh xảo trên tay. Yurin đặc biệt giỏi về vẽ tranh phong cảnh và những lá bài. Uống rượu trong một bầu không khí vui vẻ. Vừa đủ người cho lập sòng. “Tôi cược 10 đồng vàng.” “Nhiều ra phết đấy! Cược xong hết cả rồi” *** Da’in cũng đang ở bữa tiệc bãi biển dưới ánh trăng. “Xem ra anh đang sống rất tốt.” Weed vui vẻ bên những người bạn đồng hành. Đó là cảnh mà cô đã tưởng tượng trong bệnh viện. ‘Do ca phẫu thuật nên em không biết liệu mình có vĩnh viễn rời xa trần thế hay không. Em rất sợ nên không muốn thừa nhận rằng em nhớ anh rất nhiều.’ Những gì tâm trí mách bảo không phải lúc nào cũng là những gì con tim chấp nhận. ‘Lúc trước Royal Road không thật sự thú vị lắm, em không biết lúc nào mình có thể kết nối lại. Từ lúc bắt đầu gia đình và bạn bè em rất lo lắng. Em cảm thấy rất cô đơn. Em chỉ muốn lặng lẽ tiến hành phẫu thuật nên em đã không nói gì với anh. Nhưng cuối cùng, em đã được tiếp thêm dũng khí vì em biết rằng sẽ có ai đó sẽ mãi mãi nhớ đến em, dù chưa hề thổ lộ. Em muốn là một người đặc biệt nhưng̀ không muốn anh phải lo âu về những gánh nặng. Sau đó em lo lắng không biết phải kể gì với anh nên em đã không thay đổi diện mạo bị nguyền rủa của mình. Xin lỗi anh. Giờ đây trông anh thật sự hạnh phúc bên những người bạn đồng hành. Em xin lỗi vì không thể trò chuyện tử tế với anh. Và giờ không thể nào hỏi liệu anh còn tình cảm với em hay không. Định mệnh đã cho ta gặp nhau một lần nữa. Em đã có một giấc mơ tươi đẹp. Với hồi ức của chúng ta mà anh đã khắc sâu vào vách đá, em thật sự hạnh phúc.’ “Nhưng giờ đây tất cả đều không quan trọng. Tâm hồn em cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng khi thấy anh vẫn sống tốt. Điều đó có nghĩa là anh có thể yêu một người khác, phải không? Có lẽ như vậy là tốt nhất… Nhưng… liệu em có được phép bên cạnh anh không?” Nước mắt khẽ lăn dài trên má Da’in. Thế nhưng khi cô đi về nơi khác, chúng từ từ được thay thế bằng một nụ cười mạnh mẽ. “Tình đầu… Mối tình đầu của anh là em đúng không?” (Muốn khóc vl các bạn ạ, có một sự đồng cảm sâu sắc với Da’in. Never mind, I’ll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don’t forget me, I beg. I remember you said “sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead”) **** Category:Legendary Moonlight Sculptor